Amores Controlados
by Bathilda Bagshott
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso comienza cuando un misterioso alumno llega a Hogwarts. Este extraño romance despertará sospechas en Ron y Harry. ¿Habrá algo más que amor?


Amores controlados

Ya era tarde cuando Harry despertó aquella fría mañana. Estiró su mano palpando la mesita de noche hasta dar con sus lentes. Se vistió aún sin terminar de despertarse y bajó a desayunar.

Los murmullos que recorrían las mesas del Gran Salón eran ensordecedores. Mientras se servía un pastel de calabaza interrogaba a su amiga sobre el responsable de tanto alboroto. Hermione, tratando de ocultar su creciente excitación explicó:

– ¡Ha llegado un nuevo alumno a Hogwarts! Es de Francia.

– Los franceses si que son simpáticos.

Agregó Ron, quien parecía extrañamente molesto con la situación.

Harry, percibiendo el sarcasmo en su voz, terció:

– Estaría bien conocer gente nueva...

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la repentina aparición de Dumbledore.

– Antes de que se dirijan a sus respectivas clases, tengo un anuncio especial que hacerles. Un nuevo alumno empezará las clases con ustedes. Pierre, si eres tan amable – Dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano, provocando que un chico de unos dieciséis años se pusiera de pie ruborizándose levemente – Espero que le den una cálida bienvenida, y lo hagan sentir como en casa.

Ni bien terminó de decir estas palabras la Profesora McGonagall colocó el sombrero seleccionador sobre el alborotado pelo del chico, como reviviendo aquel primero de septiembre en el cual Harry y sus once años enfrentaron al sombrero seleccionador en espera de su destino: ¡Griffindor! El grito del sombrero inundó la sala como en aquel entonces. Hermione no pudo evitar que una inmensa alegría se reflejara en su cara. Al notar esto, Ron le dedicó una mirada de evidente incredulidad.

Al dar por finalizado el desayuno, Hermione se dirigió hacia Pierre, arrastrando con ella a Harry y Ron. Cuando comenzaban a entablar una divertida conversación, fueron interrumpidos por la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Luego de esto, Ron se mostró agresivo y distante con Hermione durante todo el día.

En el almuerzo, Pierre les preguntó si podía sentarse junto a ellos. La chica fue la primera en asentir con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Durante la comida, tanto Hermione como Harry disfrutaron de la presencia del nuevo individuo. El único que parecía odiarlo más a cada instante era Ron. Cada vez que alguno de sus amigos se reía por algún comentario del extranjero, una mezcla de celos y antipatía recorría todo su ser. No podía evitar sentirse reemplazado por el recién llegado, sabía que no era así, pero no podía evitarlo. En la mirada de Hermione podía notar como crecía la admiración y el agrado hacia su nuevo compañero, y no podía soportar eso.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, notaron que todavía no iniciaban las clases de la tarde, por lo que decidieron dirigirse a la Sala Común para seguir debatiendo. Cuando hubieron llegado, notaron la sorpresa en la cara de Pierre al ver el panel de anuncios:

– Dormiré con ustedes – Dijo, mirando a Harry y a Ron con entusiasmo.

– Creo que ya somos demasiados en el dormitorio – Dijo Ron, apartándose del grupo.

Harry se dispuso a seguirlo y averiguar que lo molestaba tanto. Anduvo sin rumbo por los pasillos del castillo durante varios minutos hasta dar con el paradero de su amigo. Sus intenciones de recriminar su exagerada actitud fueron absorbidas por la imagen de su compañero... Estaba sentado en una escalera con la cabeza entre las piernas al tiempo que las rodeaba con sus temblorosas manos. Por más que no podía ver su cara notó que lloraba por que oía sus disimulados pero presentes sollozos. Harry no sabia como reaccionar, pero optó por acertarse cautelosamente. Cuando Ron vio que su amigo se acercaba pensó en alejarse, pero prefirió contarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía desde que se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año.

– Es Hermione – Dijo Ron, dando paso a un profundo silencio.

En el momento en el que Harry decidió intervenir para romper aquella incómoda situación Ron prosiguió.

– Me ha gustado desde el primer momento que vi su cabello ondulado, desde que hizo perfectamente su primer encantamiento, dejándome en ridículo, desde que me habló por primera vez. Sé que te lo he ocultado siempre, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Ron continuó llorando dando tiempo a Harry a meditar aquella sincera confesión.

– Nunca me anime a decírselo y no sé si lo haré alguna vez.

– Pero Ron, nunca te había visto reaccionar así, algo más debe estar sucediendo...

– No, Harry, es que nunca dejé que me vieras así. En el cuarto año, cuando Hermione salía con Victor Krum pasaba casi todo el día sufriendo de este modo. Cada vez que los veía juntos el corazón se me hacia pedazos. No podía soportar escucharla hablar sobre él, y tampoco podré soportarlo este año...

Harry se había quedado perplejo.

– Pero Ron, si eso es lo que sientes debes asegurarte que lo sepa, es de la única forma que te sentirás mejor. Ella es tu amiga, lo entenderá.

– No Harry, de ninguna manera lo haría. Sé que si llegara a suceder algo entre Hermione y yo sería por lastima y además...

– ¡Ron! ¡Nunca digas eso! – Lo interrumpió Harry.

Ron esbozó una forzada sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa escondía una gran melancolía que sólo Harry podía ver. El complejo de inferioridad de su amigo era alarmante. En todo lo que hacía o decía, siempre una parte de él no estaría segura de sí. Harry odiaba que hiciera eso, que se sintiera menospreciado en vano... Continuó.

– ¿Por qué no puedes entender que la gente no siente lástima por ti? Todos te aprecian y valoran por lo que eres.

Esta sincera reflexión hizo que Ron se sonrojara, sintiendo un gran aprecio hacia su amigo.

Ron, secándose las lágrimas, no sabía que responder.

– Harry... Eh...

No sabía cómo decirle cuan agradecido estaba.

– De nada Ron.

Esta conmovedora situación sólo fue interrumpida por una más que preocupada Hermione.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry, pero cuando vio la aun triste mirada de Ron se dirigió al pelirrojo aun más preocupada – ¿Ron, qué tienes?

– Nada – Mintió Ron, y aunque Hermione no le creyó en absoluto se obligó a hacerlo, porque si algo le pasaba a su amigo, este no quería decírselo.

Harry y Ron se pararon, y se dirigieron hacia la clase de encantamientos, seguidos de cerca por Hermione y Pierre.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más novedades, solo crecía a pasos agigantados el agrado entre esta nueva pareja. En cierto momento de la cena, Pierre le regaló a Hermione un collar originario de su país, y cuando Hermione le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla dando a lucir su nuevo accesorio, el francés, aprovechándose de la situación escurrió una de sus mano en sus caderas, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Hermione estiró su brazo, separando los cuerpos con una sonrisa inocente, cuando en realidad quería permanecer en aquellos fornidos brazos para siempre. Esta fue la última escena presenciada por Ron, quien antes de abandonar la sala echó un último vistazo a la situación recibiendo una mirada burlona de parte del extranjero que no pudo percibir Harry.

La melancolía lo consumía profunda y afanosamente. El tan solo verlos juntos hacía que su mundo se derrumbara.

Estos pensamientos hicieron que el tiempo se le escurriera de las manos, y sin notarlo había faltado a la clase de Pociones, lo cual no lo preocupó demasiado. Su profunda meditación hizo que no notara que Hermione estaba observándolo desde la puerta. Ni bien se percató de la situación se reincorporó en su cama secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Hermione con cara de preocupación.

Un solo gesto bastó para que su tan querida amiga se sentara junto a él en la cama.

– ¿Estas bien? Pensé que te había pasado algo, me preocupé al notar tu ausencia en la clase de Pociones – Cuestionó la chica con sincera preocupación.

– Es solo que... me dolía un poco la cabeza... – Dijo, todavía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. – No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

– Sé que te incomoda la presencia de Pierre, pero lo aprecio mucho, y quiero que te acostumbres a su compañía.

Después de decir estas palabras, dio media vuelta, y fue a encontrarse con Pierre, al tiempo en que una lágrima se escurría por el rostro del pelirrojo. Sabía que Harry le había dicho que no le tenían lastima, pero no podía evitar sentirse inferior. Aunque no era exactamente apuesto, esos ojos color miel y su cabello castaño provocaban un extraño efecto en Hermione. Conocía mejor que nadie a su amiga, y no podía evitar notarla demasiado rara.

Sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Tratando de convencerse de que su actitud no era la más apropiada, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de la chica para retractarse con su amiga por su actitud, cuando se le heló la sangre...

Mientras el francés la tomaba por la cintura, acariciándole el pelo le decía:

– No hay chicas tan lindas en Francia – Y al ver a Ron acercarse se apresuró a besar profunda y apasionadamente a su compañera, quien, aunque sorprendida, respondió con la misma pasión.

Pierre la presionaba contra la pared, y al mismo tiempo que la besaba, continuaba acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda. La chica apartó su boca de la de su amante, susurrándole al oído sumamente excitada:

– Necesito sentir el calor de tu cuerpo.

Parecía que Pierre había estado esperando estas palabras para quitarle dulcemente la blusa. Cuando este se disponía a arrojarla sobre la cama, semi desnuda, Ron, sin noción de que las lágrimas le resbalaban descontroladamente por sus rojas mejillas, quedó inmóvil...

– Herm...

Fue lo único que logró decir antes de desvanecerse...

A pesar del sordo sonido de su caída, los amantes no notaron su presencia... o no quisieron notarla. Y recién se ocuparon del pelirrojo cuando se dispusieron a dejar el cuarto.

Ron despertó en su habitación dos horas más tarde y sus dos mejores amigos estaban sentados junto a él. Solo comenzó a hablar cuando Hermione dejó la habitación.

– Harry, fue horrible... debiste ver su rostro – dijo con la cara inundada de lágrimas. – Mi mundo se desmoronaba con cada uno de sus anuncios de placer... no sé si podré volver a mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablas Ron? ¿De quién estas hablando?

– Hermione y Pierre... en el dormitorio de las chicas... fue horrible... no puedo creerlo...

– ¿Estas queriendo decir que... ­– dijo Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

– Los vi besándose... tocándose... desnudándose...

Harry no entendía lo que sucedía. Sabía que era difícil para su amigo entender esto, pero también sabía que jamás inventaría una cosa así.

– ¿Estas seguro, Ron? Pudo haber sido un simple malentendido.

– No, Harry. Estoy seguro de lo que vi. Algo anda mal con ese Pierre.

– Ahora que lo pienso, si ha estado algo rara estos días. Pero es por el hecho de estar enamorada.

Al notar que la tristeza se apoderaba del rostro de Ron, agregó nervioso:

– Ehhh... cree estar enamorada, se le pasará pronto.

– Te probaré que algo extraño sucede.

Con estas palabras, Ron abandonó violentamente la habitación, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada desafiante. Al salir se cruzó con Hermione, pero sin siquiera mirarla. La chica se dirigía a hablar con Harry.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Ron? – Le pregunto Harry a su amiga.

– No. Hace días que está actuando raro. Pero bueno, Ron es así, ya se le pasará. – Dijo, dándole poca importancia. – Pero no vine aquí a hablar de Ron, vine a hablar de ti. No me gusta tu actitud para con Pierre.

Harry, a pesar de no entender nada, se dispuso a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por la chica, ahora mucho más irritada:

– No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, pero si interfieres entre Pierre y yo, tendré que...

No hizo falta que terminara la frase para dar a entender su propósito. Enfurecida dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando Harry la tomó del hombro para detenerla.

– Hermione ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Ésta, más enfurecida aun, hizo un movimiento brusco para desprenderse de su mano sin darse cuenta que su tan preciado collar había quedado en manos de Harry.

Tan grande era el shock del chico que solo salió de ese estado cuando Dean entró a la habitación. Al ver el collar en sus manos, este acotó:

– ¿Harry, dónde lo conseguiste? A mí también me apasiona el control mental, pero es ilegal...

Dean se disponía a entablar una interesante conversación sobre el tema cuando Harry salió corriendo de la habitación. En la entrada de la Torre de Griffindor se cruzó con Ron y lo arrastró hacia los jardines, donde sabía Hermione se encontraría con Pierre.

– ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Dónde me llevas? – Interrogó Ron.

– Como no lo vi antes, es tan obvio, debí haberlo notarlo – Dijo Harry, pensando en voz alta.

Lo que vieron en los jardines comprobó todas las sospechas de Harry.

– ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Preguntó Pierre al notar que la chica lo rechazó rotundamente cuando este intentó darle un beso.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de encima mío! – Dijo Hermione, con evidente frialdad y espanto en su voz.

Ron, al ver esto, se dirigió al extranjero propinándole un golpe que hizo que Pierre cayera sobre la maleza primaveral.

– ¡Ron, espera, deja que te explique!

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione corría a refugiarse en los brazos temblorosos de Ron, Harry empezó a hablar:

– Hermione, deja ver tu cuello.

Hermione, algo confundida y aun asustada, hizo lo que le pedía. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en las facciones de Pierre. Harry prosiguió:

– ¿Dónde está tu collar?

Hermione, al notar que no lo tenía, agregó:

– No lo traigo puesto, no sé dónde se me pudo haber caído.

Al notar la creciente preocupación en el rostro de la chica, Harry lo sacó de su bolsillo y continuó con su explicación:

– Aquí lo tengo. Pierre te ha estado manipulando con esto.

– Pero... ¿Cómo?

– Es un instrumento ilegal, permite manipular los pensamientos de la persona que lo posea, sin que esta sea conciente de esto. Pierre ha usado esto para...

– ¿Qué me has hecho? – Dijo Hermione con odio dirigiéndose a Pierre.

Este, con una sonrisa mezcla de orgullo y malicia contestó:

– Eres linda en ropa interior.

Hermione, sin poder controlar su ira le pegó una bofetada, dejándolo de pie, aunque algo inestable. Lágrimas de odio se escurrían por el rostro de la chica. Ron fue el primero en ir a contenerla.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry le propinaba una patada en la ingle, disfrutando con lo que suponía le proporcionaría mucho dolor. Pero en vez de esto, una risa nerviosa y perturbadora salió de sus labios. Esto hizo enojar aun más a Harry y a Ron. Ambos embistieron contra el chico. Con cada golpe, por más fuerte que fuera, provocaba que la sonrisa de aquel maniático se ensanchara más y más. Repentinamente, se quedó callado, duro...

– ¿Habrá muerto? – Preguntó Ron.

No hubo tiempo de respuesta... el francés se convirtió en un águila tan grande y feroz que dejó perplejos a los tres griffindors. Al estirar sus alas, dejó a oscuras gran parte de los jardines de Hogwarts, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

– ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Harry podría haber jurado que la misma sonrisa irónica del farsante se veía reflejada en el rostro de aquel animal al dirigirles una última mirada antes de fusionarse con el cielo.

– Me da vergüenza el solo hecho de pensar lo que me pudo haber hecho – Dijo Hermione con sincera timidez – Prefiero no saberlo... – Completó, aunque muy dentro suyo sabía lo sucedido.

– Lo mejor será olvidar esto – Dijo Harry convenciéndose a sí mismo.

– ¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas? – Dijo Ron, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Harry justo antes de que se fuera.

– Claro que sí, Ron. – Dijo, un poco sorprendida.

– No sé cómo explicarte esto, es difícil para mí...

– Tranquilo Ron, soy tu amiga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

– Hermioneteamo – Nunca se había sentido tan ruborizado.

– ¿Qué dijiste, Ron? – Dijo, comenzando a sonrojarse.

Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo repitió más detenidamente.

– Me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi – Dijo clavando la mirada en el suelo.

– Ron... – Dijo Hermione al tiempo que le levantaba dulcemente la barbilla para que las miradas se entrelazaran.

No hicieron falta palabras...

La chica le dio un tierno beso, siendo ahora ella quien se sonrojaba. Ron, sintiendo más amor por ella que nunca, le devolvió el beso, esta vez más profundo y apasionado.

Se abrazaron... querían que ese momento durase para siempre... sentirse así de amados y felices eternamente...

Pero ese sueño no duraría para siempre...

Se encaminaron, aun abrazados, hacia el Gran Salón para unirse a la asfixiante rutina. Pero ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento nada sería igual; sus destinos habían quedado sellados por el amor que los unía, oculto, aunque siempre existente en lo más profundo de sus corazones...

fin

Le queríamos brindar nuestros más sinceros agradecimientos a:

En primer lugar a Bill Gates, quien con sus sinónimos abundantes nos hizo menos asfixiante la ardua labor de inventar tan apasionante aventura.

En segundo lugar a una amiga que conocemos hace tiempo, J.K., quien recuerdo nos narraba las aventuras de un joven llamado Luis VII al que siempre describía con una cabellera color azabache.

En tercer lugar a Florencia "Okis" Michelesi, quien nos inspiró en el negocio de los fanfics y a quien le desearía mucha suerte de no ser que representa la competencia.

En cuarto lugar a Floricienta por acompañarnos en aquellas jornadas de arduo trabajo, en las cuales tratamos de saciar la sed de cultura de millones de argentinos.

En quinto lugar a José "El Chilenito" por deleitarnos con sus fantasías sexuales (sobre todo una en la cual violaba a su secretaria) y uno de sus pedidos de que bautizáramos a un lunar que reposa en lugares que no va al caso mencionar con su nombre.

En sexto lugar a la gente de Hasbro Interactive® por su más brillante creación (TWISTER®) haciéndonos entender las ideas del chilenito sobre varias posiciones de Kamasutra desconocidas hasta el momento.

En séptimo lugar a la gente de Los Auténticos Decadentes por aquel fragmento de su nueva canción "Necesito sentir el calor de tu cuerpo", al que se hace alusión en la página 5, párrafo 1, renglón 1.

En octavo lugar a la gente de Villa del Sur por hacernos comprobar que las ganas de tomar Villa del Sur Pomelo vuelven cada cuatro segundos, a las cuales saciábamos en cada momento en que narrábamos las aventuras del morocho.

En noveno lugar a MSN Plus por los sonidos de "Risa malévola", "Marcha Imperial", "Oh! Dios Mío!" y "Chao" y a la carita "rojac" por salvarnos de cualquier situación incómoda.

En décimo lugar pero no menos importante a Puertas S.A. por hacer una puerta que soportara los golpes de nuestros hermanos mientras trataban de entrar.

Además de los diez mencionados no podemos saltear a nuestras familias, quienes nos siguieron tratando como cuando no éramos famosos.

Bueno, primero que nada gracias por leer mi humilde fic! Quiero que sepan que es mi primer producción así que ténganme paciencia porque pienso mejorar, Jajaja.

Porfas tomense un segundo de su tan preciado tiempo y déjenme un review, necesito saber que opinan!

Mil gracias..

Muaa..

Aioss..

8


End file.
